The Long Wait
by Vanya the firebending piratelf
Summary: Drabble series about Elizabeth's life during the ten years she is waiting for Will to return.
1. Hope

**Hey guys! this is gonna be a drabble series I'm hoping to add a new one each week, but i can't promise anything. i plan on continuing this until Will returns. By the way... in case you didn't know there is a small scene at the end of each of the end credits for the POTC movies and you really should watch the scene at the end of POTC 3. Warning: Don't read if you havn't seen the third movie! **

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been sitting there gazing at the horizon, clutching the chest that contained Will's heart to her own. She listened to the waves breaking onto shore again and again, just as she could almost hear her own heart breaking with each wave of sorrow that crashed upon it. With each wave came the bitter realization that Will… _her_ Will was really gone.

No matter how much she longed to cry, she could not. She had already wept all her tears and so now she sat listening to the waves in the dark. The sun had set a long time ago taking her husband with it. The lantern Will left for her sat in the sand unlit beside the bag of gold coins she was to use to start out her new life. Yet she could not imagine life without Will. Where was she going to live? How would she support herself? There was one thing she knew, and that was that she needed to live by the sea. She had to be ready for the day Will returned.

She thought back to the precious few hours she had spent with him. They were the most beautiful and treasured memories she could ever have. Elizabeth closed her eyes and let herself picture his face, promising herself that she would never let herself forget what he looked like. She inscribed every detail into her memory. His dark brown wavy hair that framed his face, his firm set jaw, and his brown eyes which caused her to melt every time they gazed into hers.

Once she had locked the memory of his face in her heart and mind, she lit the lantern, pocketed the money, and stood facing east, where the little town Will told her about was supposed to be. Hugging the chest and listening for the rhythmic beating, she took a deep breath and began to walk, one step at a time. With each beat of the heart within that small chest, Elizabeth's steps grew more confident. She didn't know what the ten long years held for her, but she knew that she would make it. She would see her William again.

After ten minuets of walking, she spotted the twinkling lights of the little town ahead. She stopped and stared at the light as a thought crossed her mind. _These ten years may be long and hard, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel…and I'm determined to reach it._ And without a second thought, she walked towards the light.

* * *

**ok guys, please tell me what you think! Did it suck? What can I change? Please Please Please review!**

**just because i can, i will add another chapter this week if i get at least one review.**


	2. life

**Ok, one person reviewed so here is the second chapter. But all i got was that one review and it doesn't really count because it's one of my friends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (although i wish i did)**

* * *

Elizabeth never thought she would ever do needlework again, but there she sat in front of the fire embroidering little ships on a baby blanket. Normally, all her creations were made to be sold to the townspeople. That was how she managed to support herself. But this blanket was different. It turned out Will had given her more than just his heart and his love on that last day. He had also given her a child.

As Elizabeth finished the last stitch, she thought about the change this new life would bring. She knew she could support a child and there was enough room in the little cottage she had acquired.

She lived ten minuets from town and but a five minuet walk from the beach where Will left her, and was acquainted with the townspeople well enough. However she was often very lonely. Elizabeth looked forward to having a child to keep her company, but, not for the first time, she wished her child could have a father to help raise it.

As a young girl, she had always dreamed of how she would tell her husband that she was pregnant. She would think of some creative way to drop the hint and imagine the surprised look on his face. In her childhood fantasies her husband never had a face or a name, but now she could imagine the face of her Will. Her own story turned out quite different. She could not cleverly inform Will that he was soon to be a father. He would not know of his child's existence until it was almost ten years of age. Will would not even have a say in the name of their baby.

Setting aside her needlework, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door and windows. Once she was sure no one could see her she moved the small nightstand beside her bed, knelt to pull up two loose floor boards, and lifted out her most treasured possession, the chest that contained her husband's heart. After listening for the comforting heartbeat, she placed the chest on her bed and knelt if front of it.

"Will…" she started, "I know you can't hear me, but there's something I have to tell you."

She paused, realizing how absurd this was. Yet she always felt reassured when the chest was near. That is why she hid it in the house where she had access to it and wore the key around her neck at all times.

Summoning the picture of Will's face in her mind, she continued, "Will, I'm not the only one who will be waiting for your return. Our child will be counting the days with me." she spoke through her tears with a faint smile.

"I wish you were here with me. Not a day goes by without my missing you. I love you, Will." she wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks and with a halfhearted smile said, "I'll see you again in nine years, eight months, and sixteen days."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rate and review! **

**Please? gazes at you with puppy eyes**

**if i don't get any support i'm gonna lose all self-confidance, think i'm a horrid writer, and quit writing for good!**

**Thanks Safelyliving for your review. it made me happy!**


	3. William

**Ok, I know I said that I was gonna update once a week, but I just got so excited that I _had _post the new capter. **

**Thanks to CheerLachlan for the review! I know it's not much longer, but I tried just for you! **

**I promise the next ones will be longer.**

* * *

After two hours of labor, Elizabeth had finally brought her child into the world. The town doctor, Mr. Bishop, had insisted on her staying with him and his wife once her expectation date drew near. She was thankful for their kindness especially since as her stomach grew rounder, most of the townspeople started giving her strange looks.

She knew that rumors were being spread as to the whereabouts of the child's father. Elizabeth had explained that her husband was away on business and couldn't return for a long time, but the town gossips would have their way. One day she had overheard a conversation concerning her.

"…Well I say she isn't married at _all_. If she was, certainly we would have at least seen the man by now." whispered Mrs. Spencer.

"I agree. She probably had a lover and was disowned by her parents when they found out that she was expecting. If _my_ daughter ever were to show up with news like that, I wouldn't think twice before doing likewise." a second woman replied.

"Yes. The only reason I buy from her is because there is no one else in this town who can embroider more splendidly. Plus even _her_ type needs something to live off of I suppose."

By then Elizabeth decided she had heard enough, and walked right past the group of ladies with a "How do you do?". She had never worried herself over what others said about her, and so she held her head high and continued with her everyday life.

About one week after she moved in with the Bishops, the time had come for the baby to be born, and she now held her beautiful baby boy in her arms. Her love for this little person was more amazing and unique than any love she had ever experienced. All the pains of labor were forgotten at the sight of his little hands or the sound of his cooing. She couldn't stop smiling, laughing, or crying in her joy. The small child she held flailed his arms, cried, and was as red as a cherry, but he was_ her_ cherry. Mrs. Bishop beamed down at the new mother and asked, "What will you name him?" Elizabeth had been pondering the answer to this question for months and had decided that only one name would be right. Elizabeth looked up at her and replied with a grin that lit her whole face,

"William…William Turner after his father and grandfather."

The next night Elizabeth sat in a chair back in her own cabin, one hand rocking a little cradle shaped as a boat and the other stroking her baby's cheek. Quietly she ended her lullaby, "…Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

Then with one last look at her sleeping William, she pulled the chest out from its secret nook and hugged it to her heart. "You're a father, Will. You've fathered a son." she whispered. "He's named William after you and Bootstrap…. I'll try and raise him the way you would want." Trying to choke back tears she added, "I love you with all of my heart, my Will. I'm waiting for you."

* * *

**So what did you think? Is there anything I could make better?**

**Please tell me by rating and reviewing!**

**It will make my week!**


	4. Playing Pirates

**Here's the fourth chapter! Thank you Saflyliving for giving me my first review and thank you CheerLachlan for being my second reviewer. **

**So far these two have been the only ones to review though! come on guys! I had 244 readers and only two people bother to review. even if you think it sucks please let me know how I can fix it. **

**It doesn't take long to review but it makes my week so please please review. **

* * *

"Hand over the treasure, Captain Longskirts!" little three-year-old Will shouted as he swung his wooden sword at his mother. Elizabeth smiled at the pirate nickname he had given her as she parried her son's attack and in a deep voice replied, "You'll never lay finger on this here gold as long as I'm alive!"

She then proceeded to run around the small kitchen table with her son clumsily chasing her. Purposely slowing her pace, Elizabeth allowed Will to catch up with her and attempt to snatch the pouch of gold buttons they used for "treasure" out of her hands. After jumping up and down trying to reach the pouch his mother was holding just out of his reach, Will resorted to swinging his small sword made of wood at "Captain Longskirts". Elizabeth easily blocked his clumsy attacks with her own wooden blade and started taking steps backwards, pretending to be beaten back.

Then, as Elizabeth looked behind her to keep from tripping over a stool, Will struck her thigh with his sword. It didn't hurt much, but Elizabeth made a scene of it to make Will happy. "Arg! You've got me leg you scalawag!"

She then proceeded to limp into her bedroom with Will hot in pursuit; one hand clutching the little sword and the other adjusting his eye patch. She ran around the bed using it as a shield between her and her opponent, but that didn't stop Will. He heaved himself onto the bed and thrust the point of his weapon right into Elizabeth's stomach. Now _that_ hurt and it caused her to double over and give a pained groan. Will, not understanding that his mother was genuinely hurt, continued swinging his sword at her. Raising her arm to protect her face, Elizabeth took a step backward and shouted, "Don't use the point!"

"Sorry, Mommy!" he replied. Will never could remember that the point of his sword caused real pain. Rubbing her middle where she imagined a bruise was already forming, she surprised Will by straightening and attacking as if nothing had happened. She resumed her deep voice. "I'll never let you get away with this you blooming cockroach!"

With a smile on both faces the battle was resumed, and They clashed wooden blades a few more times. Then pretending to be frightened, Elizabeth let her son corner her between the bed and his sword. "The treasure is mine!" Will declared as he plunged his weapon safely between Elizabeth's arm and side. With a false cry of pain, she fell backwards onto her bed and let her eyelids fall in imaginary death.

After Will gave a shout of victory, she felt his little hands pry her fingers open and take the "treasure". As soon as the pouch left her hand she surprised Will with a tickle attack. Every time they played "pirates" it always ended in a tickle fight. Will pleaded and squirmed, but Elizabeth did not relent until, through fits of laughter, he held out the "treasure" and giggled, "Alright, Mother. I give up! I give up!" Releasing him, she took the little pouch and said,

"Now, little pirate, it's time for bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" he protested. Ignoring his griping, Elizabeth steered him into his own room and started to remove his bandanna and eye patch.

"Even the best of pirates have to go to bed, Will. Even Uncle Jack must go to bed." At this he crossed his arms and thrust out his bottom lip in a pout. Elizabeth found it difficult to suppress a smile. He looked so cute when he was trying to be angry. Then his little face lit up as he pleaded, "Tell me a bed time story!"

"No, it's too late for a story." his mother answered. But Will begged and begged until she complied. "Very well. What story would you like to hear?"

"Tell me a story about Uncle Jack." Will answered as he snuggled under the covers. Elizabeth smiled. Of course he would want to hear a story about Jack Sparrow. Aside from her husband, who she hadn't told him about yet, Jack was the about the only pirate Elizabeth knew any stories about. Plus Will adored Jack, although he knew Jack wasn't his real uncle, and loved spending time with him whenever he came to visit. After a moments thought, Elizabeth began her story, "Did I ever tell you about the time Uncle Jack sacked Nassau Port without even firing a _single_ shot?..."

* * *

**If you're any sort of a potc fan you should know about Nassau Port. Well... ok i had to look up the name "Nassau Port" in the potc script so i'll help you out. It's when Jack and Elizabeth were stranded on the island and Elizabeth said,**

**"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"**

**once again REVIEW!**


	5. The Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry that took me so long. **

**Just a warning, before i started this i had about five stories already writen so i took a break from writing them and just posted one of the ones i'd already writen. Well, now i only have one more left so there might be more time between each drabble because i actually have to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

* * *

The dinner of chicken, boiled potatoes, and broccoli was quieter than usual that night. Elizabeth could tell that something was on Will's mind. When her four year old son was thinking about something serious his little nose would scrunch up, he would run his hands through his messy mane of dark wavy hair which reminded her so much of his father's, and not even dessert would prompt him to eat. Knowing that he would share his thoughts when he was ready, She urged him to eat as much as he could and then took his half full plate to the kitchen. She was already contemplating a creative way to get him to eat the leftovers tomorrow. They couldn't afford to waste this much food. As she scrubbed the plates and pans, she kept an eye on her meditating son who hadn't moved from his seat at the table. Occasionally he would rub his right eye as if it hurt his brain to think so hard. Eventually Elizabeth's patience paid off.

"Mommy?" Will asked as he fingered his wooden sword, which never left his side.

"Yes, Will?" Elizabeth replied while drying a large pot.

"Why don't I have a father? All my friends do." he softly inquired, as he left the table and walked to stand next to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Elizabeth stopped what she was doing, stunned by the question. She knew this day would come and had been preparing for it, but now that the question had actually been put to her she found herself at a loss for words. Startling her from her thoughts, Will tugged on her skirts and repeated his question. "Mommy, why don't I have a father? Is it because of something I did?"

"Oh, no, Will, it's not your fault at all!" she replied as she knelt so she was eye level with him. Then after a deep breath she continued, "You do have a father, Will."

"Why have I never seen him?" Will countered.

"Well your father has to be away for a long time. You know all the stories I've told you about me and Uncle Jack? Do you remember the man named Will Turner in all those stories?"

"Yes." he answered with a smile. Elizabeth knew that her husband, Will, held a special place in her son's heart because of their shared name.

"That man is my husband. William Turner is your father." Elizabeth watched closely for her son's reaction. She dearly wanted her son to love and admire Will as much as she did. As understanding cleared his mind his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

His eyes full of excitement, Will asked, "You mean the William Turner who escaped Uncle Jack from prison and helped save you?"

"Yes, the very same." She laughed. Finally being able to share the truth with someone felt wonderful. She had kept her secret for nearly five years and it felt as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"The Will who helped rescue Jack from Davy Jones' locker?" he inquired still trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes."

"_My_ father is the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will exclaimed.

"Yes he is. And _that_ is why he has to be gone for so long. The captain of the Flying Dutchman can only come ashore once every ten years." she explained.

"Oh…" his smile faded. "How much longer until he returns?"

"Five years, one month, and nine days." she answered. then looking him in they eye she asked, "Will, I need you to know that none of this is your fault. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes," he said staring at the little sword in his hands. "When do I get a real sword like yours?"

Elizabeth smiled. "When your father comes home, he will make you a beautiful sword and he will teach you how to use it." she promised. Will beamed and started practicing with his wooden sword, so Elizabeth stood and finished putting the dishes away. She was so pleased that her son shared her eagerness for Wills return that she took her son's hands in her own, started dancing a jig with him, and sang one of her favorite pirate songs since she became Pirate King (a fact she would not tell her son for his own safety).

_Oh, better far to live and die  
Under the brave black flag I fly,  
Than play a sanctimonious part,  
With a pirate head and a pirate heart.  
Away to the cheating world go you,  
Where pirates all are well-to-do;  
But I'll be true to the song I sing,  
And live and die a Pirate King._

For I am a Pirate King!  
And it is, it is a glorious thing  
To be a Pirate King!

For I am a Pirate King!

Then Will sang his part as his mother spun around him,

_You are!  
Hurrah for our Pirate King!_

Elizabeth continued,

_And it is, it is a glorious thing  
To be a Pirate King._

Then Will clapped his hands and finished off the song with,

_It is!  
Hurrah for our Pirate King!_

_Hurrah for our Pirate King!_

**Ok, what did you think? **

**really, i want to know so REVIEW!! Please? **

**btw: that song is "The Pirate King" from _Pirates of Penzance _and in case you're wondering i don't own that either**

* * *


	6. Uncle Jack

**I'm sorry that it took so long guys, but you're gonna have to cut me some slack because I have finals coming up. **

**My next update probably won't be for at least a week. **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how happy you made me!**

* * *

Elizabeth was in the middle of folding laundry when she heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ she wondered. They rarely received visitors of any sort aside from the occasional visit from Mrs. Bishop, the doctor's wife, or some customers. She dropped what she was doing and rushed to answer the door. On her way, whoever was standing on the doorstep knocked again. "I'm coming," Elizabeth called as she threw open the door. "Jack! Come in, come in." she exclaimed once she saw who it was.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought to meself, 'How long has it been since I checked in on Elizabeth and me little nephew?' so here I am!" Then looking around at the small room, he added "So how are things back at the farm…or, um, cabin?"

With a smile she answered, "There's a lot of work to be done and sometimes money can get tight, but Will is a big help. He gives me a hand with chores and keeps my spirits up. I wouldn't have made it this long without him."

"Ah! And where's the little whelp now?" he asked.

"He's cleaning his room." Then turning to face Will's room she called, "Will, there's someone to see you!" she watched his little face light up with joy once he laid his eyes on Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" he exclaimed as he ran to give him a hug. Jack, looking as if he didn't know what to do with the boy clinging to his legs, gave him a pat on the head.

"So, how's me favorite nephew? Have you been minding your mum?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Did you bring anything for me?" Will inquired.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed giving him a stern look.

"I do have something to give ye if you promise to mind your mother, you little bilge rat." Jack said while producing a beautiful silver spyglass with two sapphires and an emerald embedded on it. Will's face beamed as he held the little treasure and assured Jack that he would be the best child a mother could ask for. Then, with stubby fingers, he opened it up and peered through it. "Wow, a real spyglass." he said so softly it was almost a whisper. Then he hollered a "Thanks, Uncle Jack!" and gave Jack another hug before turning to his mother and asking, "Can I go outside and look at the sea with my spyglass?"

"That's a good idea. Let's all take a walk to the beach." she suggested. On their way, they watched Will playing with his new toy. Elizabeth said, "You really shouldn't have given him that. It's so nice and he could lose it."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I got it for free after all." he replied with a mischievous grin. Then glancing back at Will he said, "He's a good lad. Takes after his father."

"Yes. Did you know that tomorrow is our anniversary?" she replied.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "Well I'll drink to that!" he pulled a pocket-sized bottle of rum from his coat and took a swig.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack, come look!" called Will from the waves edge. "I've spotted a ship. Is it the Pearl?" Jack, quickly hiding the bottle behind his back and looking very much like a boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, sauntered to Will's side. As Will pointed out the ship, Jack slipped the bottle into his back pocket. Jack assured Will that the dark dot on the blue horizon was indeed the Black Pearl and this only excited Will more.

Elizabeth sat in the sand watching her son and Jack play "Pirates". As she watched, her mind traveled back in time to the adventures she had shared with Jack. This, of course, brought up memories of her beloved Will and she willingly let her mind wander and daydream to her hearts content. The sound of her sons shrieking as Jack splashed him with the salty ocean water drew her back to the present. Surprised to see how low the sun was in the sky, She stood and called, "I'm going back to the cottage to start dinner. Jack, would you keep an eye on Will?"

"Only if I may partake in this delicious dinner." He replied with a greedy smirk.

With a small laugh she nodded, "Of course!" and then turned to walk back to her cottage.

The rest of the day was a blur of laughter and story telling. Will especially enjoyed hearing of Jack's amazing adventures, most of which were tall tales in Elizabeth's opinion. However, she allowed Will to believe the swashbuckling stories and enjoyed the look of joy that lit up his young face as Jack told his fantasies of sea monsters and buried treasure. But all days, good or bad, must come to an end and so Jack stood in the doorway preparing to leave. He put on his jacket, grabbed his sword and pistol, and lovingly placed his hat on his head. Then he knelt down to Will's height and ruffled his hair. "Thanks again for my spyglass, Uncle Jack." Will offered, sobered by the knowledge that Jack was leaving.

"You're welcome." Jack answered. He appeared to be looking for the right words to say. Then he spoke, "Now, don't you forget that when ye took that, you promised to mind yer mum."

"Oh, I will!" Will replied. Then Jack Stood after giving Will's hair another ruffle and turned to Elizabeth.

"Well, I'd best be off to my ship. I have plenty of pillaging to do." Then slipping something into Elizabeth's hand, he added, "Happy Anniversary," and began to walk way. She opened her hand and found a small pouch, which contained gold coins and some precious jem stones.

"Oh, I can't accept this!" she called after him.

"Nonsense! Save it for when Will comes back and you two can buy…" and after a pause and a wave of his hand "a smithy or something." Elizabeth opened her mouth to object, but realized that Jack was just trying to make sure she was taken care of and pocketed the pouch.

"Thank you, Jack." And with that Jack headed back to his ship humming "Fifteen Men on a Dead Man's Chest."

* * *

**I'm making a rough guess that there are maybe... three or four chapters left...**

**unless any of you guys have ideas. please let me know if you have an idea or request for a chapter and i'll give you credit for it. (if i use it)**

**Once again please PLEASE review! **


	7. Anniversary

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long. Finals started this week so i've been busy.**

**This drabble is longer than usual which is good because the next drabble may be shorter than usual.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me very happy!**

* * *

Today was special. It was Elizabeth and William Turner's wedding anniversary. She had been married to Will for six years, but spent only one day of all those years with him. It seemed unreal to her. Sometimes she had a hard time believing that she was a married woman. Yet in her heart, she knew she was taken and she made that very clear to any man that looked her way.

Every year on their anniversary, Elizabeth would walk to the beach and watch the sun set. Then after Will was sound asleep, she would pull out the chest from under her bedroom floor and talk to it as if it were her husband. Whenever she did this, she felt closer to Will somehow.

Since Will knew about his father, Elizabeth decided that this year she would celebrate with him. So she wraped her shawl around her, helped Will put on his shoes, and headed for town to buy a small cake. However, she would not answer Will's questions about their destination. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Eventually he gave up his inquiries and walked silently beside her. As they walked through town, Will threw her a curious glance each time they passed a shop, wondering if it was where they were headed. Elizabeth kept a straight face and then turned towards the bakers shop.

Will didn't think this anything unusual as they bought bread almost every day. Just like every other time they went to the bakery, as soon as they entered the shop, Will rushed over to look at the delicious looking cakes and pastries. So today Elizabeth asked, "Which one looks the best to you, Will?"

After a short pause, he pointed to a small two layered cake with chocolate frosting and white a icing boarder. She glanced at the price and was surprised at how expensive it was. She counted her money again and found she had brought just enough. As she debated with herself, Will pressed his nose against the glass separating him from the tasty morsels and practically drooled. His breath created two circles of white mist. Finally Elizabeth gave in. After all, the only time she ever bought something special was for Will's birthday. She walked over to the counter and Mr. Henry, the baker, asked, "What can I get for you today, Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled. She never grew tired of being called Mrs. Turner and since it was her anniversary, it sounded all the more beautiful.

"Yes, I'll take that cake. The one my son is staring at." She answered. At this Will looked up.

"Really, Mommy?" The hope in his eyes was hard to miss.

"What's the occasion?" Mr. Henry asked as he removed the cake from the glass case and set it in a box. "Is it a birthday?"

"No," Elisabeth replied, "It's my wedding anniversary." She chose to ignore the skeptical look on his face as he closed the lid and pushed it towards her.

"That means… only four years until Father returns!" Will exclaimed. Elisabeth smiled down at the small boy jumping around the store in glee. However, one glance at the stern face of Mr. Henry reminded her that she was the authority figure and she took Will's hand in her own to restrain him. With her free arm she grabbed the cake and then hastily walked out the door.

"Will what have I told you about inside behavior?" she asked with a scolding tone.

"But I _wasn't_ running. I was jumping." He whined.

"Well from now on jumping indoors is against the rules." She said firmly hoping that he understood that she was serious.

"I run and jump in _our_ house when we play pirates." Will pointed out.

"That's different. There are some things you can do at home that are rude in public." For emphasis and to lighten the mood she added, "Would you walk around town without a shirt?" Will laughed and Elizabeth squeezed his hand. The rest of the walk home was in silence, however, both of their minds were across the horizon sailing the ocean with Will.

Once they stepped across the threshold of their humble abode, Will begged for a piece of the cake. Elizabeth stood her ground and would not even remove the cake from it's box until after dinner. She knew that if she removed it, Will would sneak a taste of the creamy frosting.

Will spent most of the day staring at the scrumptious morsel, dreaming of the rich chocolate while Elizabeth spent her day dreaming of the return of her husband. She couldn't believe that six years had already passed. Everything she did reminded her of Will. As she did the dishes, she imagined the frothy soap bubbles floating in the dirty water was his ship on the stormy sea. When she worked in her garden, the rich brown of the newly tilled earth reminded her of the brown of his eyes. She even wondered if he had enough clean clothes as she hung the laundry to dry.

When suppertime arrived, Will scarfed down his dinner of potato soup and rolls in anticipation of the cake. Elizabeth was slightly hurt that her son seemed to love the desert more than his father, but she reminded herself that Will had never even seen his father. After all, he was only five and, when she was that young, she didn't miss her mother, who had died when she was very young.

As soon as the dinner dishes were stacked in the sink, Elizabeth removed the cake from its box and began to cut it into slices. Will hovered nearby as she placed two used candles on the smooth brown surface. One was for her and the other for her husband. As she lit the candles and set the cake on the dining room table, Will blessed her heart by asking if they could sing "A Pirates Life for Me" for his dad. While they sang, Elizabeth recalled that this was the very song she had sung just before meeting Will for the first time.

Once the song ended, she blew out her candle and was about to blow out her husband's as well when a breeze from the window snuffed it out. She turned her head to stare out the window at the dirt road that lead to the beach. The corners of her mouth curled up in a smile and she closed her eyes allowing the unusually salty breeze from the ocean caress her face and weave its fingers through her hair.

As soon as the wind stopped, Elizabeth wolfed down her dessert and wondered when was the last time her husband had eaten cake. She decided to learn to bake a chocolate cake for when Will returned.

Here on the beach, after Will had been put to bed, Elizabeth sat watching as the disappearing sun cast hues of orange, pink, and yellow across the sky. The clouds looked almost edible as the purple-white puffs drifted across the canvas of this beautiful painting. It was one of the most stunning sunsets she had ever seen and yet it could not lift her spirits.

Slowly a tear rolled down her cheek. She had stayed strong all day for her son, but now that she was alone, she let herself grieve. She could almost feel the physical pain of 

her heart breaking as a flow of tears followed the first. Just like the first night, after Will left, each wave that crashed upon the sandy shore brought a wave of pain. However, she stayed, hugging her knees to her chest and watching the fiery ball of light sink in the ocean. Once the sun had disappeared, Elisabeth stood, brushed the sand off her skirt and the tears from her face, and started her walk back to the cottage.

She was already removing the key to the chest from around her neck before she reached the front door. Unlocking the chest was out of the question, but Elizabeth just felt comforted by holding it. The key was always on her person, and usually around her neck. She tiptoed across the small living room to her bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. Then she dragged her nightstand aside and lifted the floorboards, revealing the chest. Elizabeth pulled it out and curled up on her bed, clutching it to her heart and already feeling closer to Will.

"Another year has passed, Will. Only four more years now." As she said this she realized how long four years actually was and, despite her best effort, another tear escaped. "I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with me tonight. I wish I could just see you. Will, our son knows you are his father. He knows all about you from the stories I've told and he can't wait for your return. He reminds me so much of you. He has the same eyes and the same colored hair." She chuckled. "He wants to be a pirate when he grows up just like you. I promised him that, when you came back, you would make him a sword and teach him to use it. And thanks to Jack I have enough money saved up to buy a smithy for you. I don't know if I can make it another four years without you. I love you, Will. With all my heart. I'm still here waiting for you."

And so Elizabeth drifted into sleep listening to the beating heart of her husband.

* * *

**Ok, so i have finals next week so the next drabble might take a while.**

**I'm getting tired of this drabble series so i think i'm only gonna do about three more. **

**don't worry, i won't quit because i hate it when i'm reading a story and the author quits right in the middle.**

**review review review. then i won't be so blue. (i rhymed!)**


	8. School

**Hey guys! sorry it's so late.**

**I'm on summer vacation now so i should be updating more regularly.**

**YAY FOR SUMMER!**

**special thanks to ****buffycorvin****, ****Gotta Dance 88****, ****LegolasGreenleaf.Willizabet****h, and ****Puella Deorum**** for your reviews on my last chapter! :)**

**oh! i keep forgetting! I don't own POTC duh**

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She knew this day would come, but wasn't fully prepared for it. She felt like she was loosing her son forever. Will was excited and could talk of nothing else all week. He couldn't wait to start school and meet other children his age. She knew it would be good for him to make some friends. Elizabeth had served as his playmate for five years, but she knew that wasn't good enough. Will had been the moon in her starless night, kept her going these six years, and given her hope. Now that he would be gone most of the day, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

Watching as Will slurped up the last of his porridge, Elizabeth couldn't help feeling selfish. She wanted her son all to her herself. She wanted to keep him forever. But she knew that couldn't be, so she tied a string around the burlap sack containing his lunch, handed it to Will, and followed her son out the door to walk him to school. Clutching his lunch tightly in both hands Will asked, "Who will be my teacher, Mommy?"

"Mr. Clarkson is the teacher. We pass him on our way to the bakery. He's the one who plays chess with Mr. Miller outside the general store." She answered.

"What is school like?" he inquired.

Elizabeth smiled. This was the third time he had asked that question this week. However, she decided to humor him. "Well, all the grades are in the same room and the teacher takes turns teaching each grade."

"Did you like school when you were a child?"

This question surprised Elizabeth. "I didn't go to school. My father was very rich so I had private tutors." Then giving him a playful nudge she added, "So you'll have to remember every detail because I'll want to hear all about your first day."

"I will." He said. Finally they reached the school house. They were a little early so Elizabeth chose to wait until class started. A few boys and girls were playing some game in the school yard.

"Why don't you join them?" Elizabeth prompted. Without a second thought, Will approached the small group and Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief when he was accepted to join the game of tic-tac-toe. One blonde boy with freckles handed Will a stick so he could draw in the brown dust. Assured that Will would be alright, Elizabeth decided to talk with Mr. Clarkson, who she presumed was inside the school house.

As she swung open the creaky door, a man in his early thirties with neatly combed black hair looked up from his paperwork. A small smile crept upon his face as he looked Elizabeth over, clearly liking what he saw. Feeling uncomfortable, she tightened her shawl around her and got straight to the point.

"Mr. Clarkson, my son, Will, is going to attend school for the first time today. He doesn't have any friends and I was hoping you could just keep an eye on him." His gaze was making her anxious to leave. "You know…just make sure he isn't left out."

He stood slowly and walked towards her, "Oh, you won't have to worry about that, Elizabeth. I always watch the children during their breaks, but, if it would make you feel better, I'll pay special attention to Phil."

She was angered that he had forgotten Will's name so quickly, however, she was even more shocked that he had taken the liberty of calling her by her first name. Narrowing her eyes she said, "His name is Will actually, and I'm Mrs. Turner to you." She made sure to put emphasis on the Mrs.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Turner." He apologized with a sincere expression. He had crossed the room and was now towering over her. "Could you ever forgive my lapse of manners?"

"Perhaps." Was all she said before spinning on her heels and leaving the school room. Mr. Clarkson followed her outside, but, to Elizabeth's relief, he did not speak to her. Instead he rang the bell signaling all the children who had gathered that school was starting. Spotting Will, Elizabeth rushed over and kneeled down so she could be at eye level with him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm nervous." He admitted scuffing the dirt with his shoe. "Do I have to go to school?"

She was tempted to take him home, but knew that was not what was best for him. "Will, you've been looking forward to this for so long. I know you'll like it once you try it."

"Alright. I'll go."

With a smile she said, "There's the Will I know. Now, give me a kiss and a hug before you go." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek and then Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him to keep him from seeing her tears. When she did this, she noticed Mr. Clarkson watching her.

"Please stay, Mommy." Will whispered into her ear. She wanted to so badly, but knew she couldn't. Holding his shoulders, she said, "Will, you've grown to be such a big boy. Your father would be so proud of you if he was here. I know _I_ am. You can do this, Will." Then giving him a kiss she stood and nudged him towards the school house. He slowly walked toward Mr. Clarkson and the mother in Elizabeth kicked in.

"Do you have your lunch?" she called after him. He held it up and nodded in response. "Mind your manners and be a good boy."

He was at the door and glanced at her uncertainly. She threw him an encouraging smile and then he was gone. Adjusting her shawl and wiping her eyes, Elizabeth turned to leave when she heard Mr. Clarkson's voice.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Turner. I'll take good care of him."

She merely glanced at him form over her shoulder and gave a quick nod before heading down the lane. That was the longest walk from town Elizabeth could remember. In fact, it was the longest day she could remember. She continuously checked the clock, waiting for two-thirty to come so she could start her walk to pick Will up. She couldn't believe she had left him in the care of Mr. Clarkson. She had a bad feeling about that man. Although he_ was_ very sincere in his apology and reassurance. Maybe she was overreacting.

Finally two-thirty came and Elizabeth arrived at the school just as school let out. A stampede of children from four to eighteen rushed outside, anxious to get home. Once she spotted Will, she was relieved to see a big smile on his face. She also noticed that he was talking with the same blond haired boy he had played with earlier. As soon as Will caught sight of her, he grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him over. "Did you have fun today?" she asked.

"Yes I did! Mommy, this is Thomas. I met him today."

Sticking out his small hand Thomas said, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Turner."

His gentlemanly manner caused Elizabeth to smile. Shaking his hand, she replied, "Very nice to meet you too. Would you like to come over to play with Will sometime?"

"Yes, mum, that would be great!" he answered. Then he added, "I see my mom so I'd better go."

"See you tomorrow, Thomas." Will called after his new friend. Taking Will's hand, she started their walk home.

"Now tell me all about school. Did you make any other friends?"

"Yes. I met James, Catharine, Joey, and Thomas's sister Isabella." He answered.

"Wow that's a lot of friends." She was curious so she asked, "How did you like Mr. Clarkson?"

"He was great! I like him a lot. During lunch he gave me one of his oatmeal cookies. He also helped me learn my ABC's. Do you want to hear me sing it?"

With a nod of her head he was prattling off the alphabet, leaving out a letter here and there. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth realized that she had overreacted. She wasn't loosing her son at all. She knew she could handle this.

* * *

**This turned out longer than I thought it would be.**

**i have three more planned for you guys unless i get an idea from one of you in your reviews. **

**I'll give you credit if you suggest something i like.**

**until next time!**


	9. Choice

**I'm so sorry that this took so long. I had MAJOR writters block for this chapter. **

**and i'm sorry if it sucks. it took me so long to write it that I rushed through the editing so I could put it up.**

**I'm sure you will all hate me for doing this, but I think it's not unrealistic on Elizabeth's part.**

**Special thanks to **Gotta Dance 88**,** enchantress michelle**,** CheerLachlan**,** Safelyliving**, and** Puella Deorum **for your reviews. they ment the world to me!**

**And I don't own POTC either! Not even in my dreams.**

* * *

Although Will had been attending school for one year already and, being six years old, was old enough to walk to and from school on his own, Elizabeth still loved picking him up every day. She also took pleasure in the chance to see Mr. Clarkson, who she now called by his first name, Gabriel. After the first few weeks he had learned to respect her and she grew to enjoy his company. He was one of the few people in town who did not judge her. Will absolutely adored him from the first day of school, and looked up to him like the father he never knew.

Being alone for the day was much easier for her as well. She found that she could finish most of her work while Will was away so she could spend more time with him when he was with her.

Once she reached the school house, children were scampering around the school yard like ants in an anthill, indicating that school had let out. However she did not see Will, so she poked her head in the small school room to find him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Immediately her mother's instinct kicked in and she knew something must be wrong. The look on Gabriel's face when he said, "Please come in, Elizabeth." confirmed her worries. Hoping to receive some explanation from him, She took a seat by her son, but all he did was lay his head down on the desk facing away from her.

"What is going on?" she asked Gabriel.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "Unfortunately, I must inform you that Will was in a fight. It happened just now, after school let out."

The surprise was written all over her face as she turned to her son. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Elizabeth asked, "What happened, Will?"

Will wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He hated having to admit to his mother that he had done something wrong. Knowing that he could not avoid it, he slowly turned his head and met her gaze, revealing his injuries. Aside from the abundant small cuts and bruises that adorned his face, his bottom lip was cut and his bruised eye had begun to swell.

Seeing her son's wounds, Elizabeth cupped Will's face in her hands and examined them closely. Relieved that they were nothing serious, she allowed herself to be sterner. She repeated her question more firmly. "Will, what happened?"

"I couldn't help it, Mommy. They were saying mean things about you and-"

Cutting him off, she asked, "Who is they?"

" James, Catharine, and Joey."

"What were they saying?" she inquired, hoping to understand what would cause her usually self-controlled son to go to such drastic measures.

"They-they said that they wouldn't play with me b-because I was an illegitimate child born to a harlot." he stammered, trying not to cry.

Elizabeth was shocked. She was speechless. All she could do was lean back in her seat, cover her face with her hands, and try to hold in the tears that threatened to escape. Seeing her distress, Gabriel walked over and gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. If not for that, Elizabeth was sure she would have broken down in sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I know I was wrong. I didn't know what they meant, but the way they said it mad me so mad that I punched James. Then Joey and James started hitting me and calling me names." She was relieved that he still had his innocence and didn't understand what they had said about her, but angry towards the three children for 

what they had done. Turning towards Gabriel she asked, "Where are James, Catharine, and Joey?"

"I couldn't even keep them in the same room, so I asked them to stay outside. I will defiantly be talking to their parents when they come." He replied.

Turning back to Will she said, "Will, if what you're saying is true then those children were wrong and unjust to you…and to me. But that is no excuse to stoop down to their level by fighting. You have every right to be angry, but I want you to apologize for your wrongdoing. Then they may be more willing to forgive you for theirs. Do you understand?"

Dropping his gaze, he mumbled, "yes, mum."

"Good. Now go outside and apologize." She ordered. As soon as Will left, Gabriel sat next to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. And the urge to embrace her was strong. Softly he asked, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" In reply met his gaze and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Is my reputation that bad? So bad that even children think…" she let her sentence fade, not sure how to word it.

Gabriel could see the tears forming in her eyes and hated seeing her in pain. After a long pause, he answered, "Yes it is bad, but I don't believe any of the rumors. And even if they were true, I wouldn't care." Placing his finger under her chin he gently turned her face towards his so she could see that he was serious. "I have been blessed to get to know you over the past year, and at first I believed the gossip I heard in town. At first, I thought I could take advantage of your ruined honor, but I soon realized that you are more honorable than even the gossiping ladies of this town. I don't know what your past is, but I do know your present. You are a wonderful mother who works hard for your own living. I doubt any of the ladies in this town are courageous or strong enough to do that. I admire you."

He could tell this made an impact. As he dropped his hand, hoping that he wasn't to forward, she gave a small, weak smile and brushed the tear from her cheek. Elizabeth knew she should tell him she was married. Never before, had she thought twice in making it clear that she was taken, but for some unknown reason she didn't want to. She opened her mouth to say _You have a right to know my past. I'm a married woman and my husband will be back in a few years. _However all that came out of her mouth was, "Thank you."

The look in his eyes made her want to slap herself. By accepting all those compliments that he had given she gave him hope that there could be a relationship between them. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to leave. She needed to think things through.

Thrilled that he was able to comfort her and that she was not angry with him for his slightly bold manner, Gabriel missed the look of regret and confusion that flashed across her eyes. He decided to press his luck further and asked, "I would be honored, Elizabeth, if you would go to the festival coming up this Friday with me. You can even bring Will if you like."

Her heart stopped. _What have I done?_ Completely at a loss of words, she chewed her bottom lip hoping for an escape. At that moment, the door of the little school room opened and Mrs. Thompson, James's mother, paraded in exclaiming, "Mr. Clarkson, you _will_ tell me why my James has a bump on his head the size of an egg! And what is this 

nonsense about him being in a fight?" Spotting Elizabeth, she crossed her arms and turned her nose up as if Elizabeth were a pig.

Stifling a sigh of relief, Elizabeth stood and in a quivering voice stated, "I'll have to get back to you about that." Then as Mrs. Thompson began tapping her foot in impatience, she whispered, "Good luck."

Gabriel was horribly irritated that they had been interrupted in such a rude manner. He had been waiting for a week for the opportune moment to ask her to the yearly festival. There would be games for the children, delicious food, contests for the largest pumpkins, squashes, and prize pigs, and there would even be dancing. It had been the perfect time to ask, especially after they had been so open with each other. However he took a deep breath to calm his temper and faced the fuming mother before him.

Now outside, Elizabeth spotted Will talking with the small group of children that could be called his true friends. Strolling over, her son looked up at her with pleading eyes and asked, "Mommy, can Thomas, Isabella, and Edward come over?"

This idea was actually ideal because it would give her plenty of time to think while the children romped around outside. She looked at the four children hovering around her skirts looking up at her with big eyes and quivering bottom lips and laughed.

"Of course. They are welcome just so long as they have their parent's permission and you have apologized to Joey, Catharine, and James. Plus I will need to look at that cut of yours before you do any rough-housing." All four gave a shout of triumph and ran to find their parents. Will and Elizabeth followed Thomas and Isabella to find their mother.

Elizabeth was so grateful for their family. Not only had these children's grandparents, the Bishops, made her feel accepted when she arrived, but the children and their parents had made Will feel accepted. The Bishops' daughter Jane had become a close friend of Elizabeth. That whole family had almost adopted them. They invited Will and Elizabeth to spend every Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving with them. Once Jane was spotted by the three kids she was bombarded with pleadings.

Smiling she consented, however when she saw the look on Elizabeth's face she could tell something was wrong with her friend and her smile faded. Pulling her aside she asked, "Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

After a pause, she replied, "No, but I'll be fine. I just need to think some things through."

Sensing that this was all she would share Jane didn't pry further. She simply gave her friend a comforting hug. "Are you sure you want the kids at your house? I could take them so you can have some peace and quiet."

Elizabeth felt unworthy of such a great friend. She was not nosey which greatly relieved her. She would have had difficulty admitting what had happened to one of the few people that knew she was already married. On top of that she was willing to put up with four six-year-olds for her. With a grateful smile she answered, "Only if it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Anything for a friend in need." Jane affirmed.

"I don't deserve you. Thank you so much."

"Nonsense! Of course you do. And taking the children is no trouble. Really."

So as soon as everything was arranged, Elizabeth walked home to tackle this new problem that had arisen. Gabriel had been a good friend to her for almost a year now, and she appreciated everything he had done for her and Will. However she could tell he cared 

for her more than he should. _Why didn't I just say no? Why couldn't I refuse him? Why didn't I want to tell him that I'm married? _

The truth was that she did want to go to the festival with him. It would be so much fun, and if she could go with him maybe it would limit the disdainful looks she usually got from the other townspeople. And if she could bring Will it would not be considered the beginning of a courtship would it?

By now she had reached her cottage and began some needlework. With each new stitch a new question popped into her head. _What would the Bishops' think? They're the only ones who believe that I'm married. Would they jump to conclusions? Would it ruin Gabriel's reputation to go to the festival with her? Would it ruin her reputation? What would Will think? He sees Gabriel as the father he never knew. Would it encourage the wrong kind of feelings on Gabriel's part? _

Gabriel was the one who suggested bringing Will along so he couldn't have anything like _that._ And it wasn't like she had to spend the entire time with him. There would be tons of people and many different activities. They didn't have to always be together. Finally, Elizabeth decided that she just needed to make a decision, and that decision was accept his offer. If anything, just as a way to thank him for everything he had done for her and Will. Now she just had to trust that she had made the right choice.

* * *

**See? I told you you'd hate me. **

**I'm sorry Mr. Clarkson's personality is so drastically changed. I wish I could re-write the last chapter, but I can't. Just remember that a year has passed and many things can happen in a year.**

**at least this chapter is a bit longer than usual...hopeful look**

**well if you don't hate me too much please review.**


	10. Heartache

**HEY! here it FINALY is!! I'm so sorry for the super long wait, but my summer is almost more busy than the school year.**

**i won't trouble you with the list of insane stuff i've had to do. instead i'll just let you read the chapter. **

**special thanks to** buffycorvin**,** Gotta Dance 88**, **Safelyliving**, **hoeoverbros**, **CheerLachlan**, **Puella Deorum**, and **enchantress michelle **for your reviews! you have NO idea how much i apprecaite them. **

**oh, yes... i don't own potc!**

* * *

Strolling along the pathway that led to Elizabeth's house, Gabriel thought back on all the precious moments he had shared with her. He first met her when she brought Will to school and, foolishly, believed the rumors of Elizabeth being a prostitute. He would never forgive himself for how he had treated her. Looking down upon her, he thought he could take advantage of her. However, he soon learned that no one could take advantage of Elizabeth unless she allowed them to do so.

With a chuckle he remembered the time he had invited Elizabeth to the annual festival. He had expected a romantic day; just the two of them. What he got was a day chasing Will, Thomas, and Isabella around until they were so exhausted they both fell asleep, heads resting on a table, before the dances even started. Elizabeth had invited the youngsters to avoid spending much time alone with him.

That had marked the beginning of a relationship. At first, Elizabeth did everything in her power to avoid the gifts he gave her or even time alone with him, but gradually she started warming up to his affections. Now he liked to think that they had been courting for five months.

Elizabeth would never call it courting. She still would not touch that term with a ten foot pole. There was some part of her that always seemed slightly reserved, and sometimes, when they were alone, she looked as if she wanted to tell him something important. Well now it was time for him to tell her something important and he spent the rest of the way to her cottage trying to come up with the right words to express his feelings.

When Elizabeth heard the knock at the door her heart leaped. Will was sleeping over at Thomas's house which would give her and Gabriel a chance to be alone. She had decided earlier that day that she would tell him that she was married tonight. So many times the opportunity arose and she knew she should tell him, but she always talked herself out of it. Now she stood in front of the door preparing herself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and drew in all the courage and determination she could muster. She was ready. When Gabriel knocked again, she swung the door on it's hinges to reveal his beautiful green eyes and all her determination melted.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. How are you?" he smiled down at her.

"I'm great." She lied. Then she spotted the bouquet of pink roses he offered her, and suddenly she did feel great. As she invited Gabriel in and left to find a vase to display the beautiful blossoms, uninvited thoughts filled her mind. _Will never bought me flowers. He never even courted me. _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts another voice defended Will. _Before any of the adventuring, he was too poor to buy anything unnecessary like roses, and after that life was too hectic to consider courting. You didn't need him to court you to know that you love him._

She returned to find Gabriel sitting on the couch in the living room. Placing the vase of flowers on the coffee table, she sat on the other side of the couch and leaned back to admire them. She had always been embarrassed of her shabby little cottage. The money she earned with her needle was barely enough for essentials let alone decoration, but the pink blooms made a huge difference. The heavenly perfume filled the room and reminded her of life in her father's mansion. They had always kept flowers throughout the house and pink roses were always kept in her room. Once her father had told her that pink roses were her mother's favorite flower, they had become Elizabeth's as well.

"Did you know pink roses are my favorite flowers?" She asked while inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"No, I didn't." Gabriel answered, "What a coincidence that I bought them. They remind me of you. Very beautiful and delicate, but with some sharp thorns as well." He teased. He watched her laugh and then finger one of the roses with her long graceful fingers. Every move 

she made was graceful. He could sense she was uncomfortable with something and wished she would open up and confide in him. Resting his arm on the couch behind her shoulders he asked, "So where is Will this evening?"

Tensing, Elizabeth replied, "He's sleeping over at Thomas and Isabella's house. I thought it best that we were alone…" then taking a deep breath to calm herself she added, "There was something in particular I wanted to talk about."

"Really. There was something particular I wanted to talk to you about too." Gabriel said. _Are we both thinking the same thing? Is now the right time? Should I ask her now?_ Then he noticed a change in Elizabeth's mood and she abruptly stood and said, " I should start preparing supper." Disappointed that the perfect opportunity was ruined, Gabriel followed her into the kitchen hoping for another chance.

Looking over her shoulder and hoping to change the focus on something less romantic, Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry. All I have is chicken and some cabbage for a salad." When he answered, "Chicken and salad will be just fine." Elizabeth gave a mental scowl. _He's too perfect._ She wished he would wait in the dining room or at least leave the kitchen. It was proving difficult to think with him so close. Opening a cupboard, she stood on tip-toes and tried to reach a pan. In an instant he was beside her, reaching up easily grasping the handle. Staring up into his beautiful mossy green eyes she took the pan without even thinking and set it on the stove. Then shaking her head she returned to the task of making dinner. _Snap out of it. Remember why you asked him over. After today our relationship will be finished. _The thought almost brought a tear to her eye, and she turned her head so that he wouldn't see her inner struggle.

Not liking the thought of her slaving away in a kitchen while he lazed around the house, Gabriel tried to help in any way he could while she cooked. He wished he could have invited her to his house where his servant, Rose, could prepare the meal while he and Elizabeth could be free to talk. However, he knew that wouldn't be proper and Elizabeth would be extremely uncomfortable with people waiting on her. She was very independent and stubborn, but that was part of why he loved her.

Sometimes she reminded him of the sea. Beautiful, soothing, and free; yet powerful, unyielding, and haunting. When he looked into her eyes, he felt as if she had seen and experienced much more pain and sorrow than someone so young should deserve. The curios part of him wanted to know what caused the grief in her life, nonetheless, he had given his word that her past meant nothing to him and he refused to pry. He wanted her to share her past with him of her own choice.

Once dinner was ready, they both sat down to a small, but satisfactory meal and talked of trivial things. Elizabeth was not ready for bringing up the heavy subject of her past or of what she suspected Gabriel wanted to talk about this evening. When the conversation lapsed, Gabriel asked, "So what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Her heart filled with dread. She wasn't ready. Seeing the love in his eyes paralyzed her. She knew she was about to break his heart, and that knowledge broke hers. When his eyebrows rose in expectation, she muttered, "Let's talk about it after dinner." She wanted to enjoy this last meal with him.

When the dishes were done, and the kitchen clean, the two walked to the beach. Gabriel could feel the turmoil that seemed to radiate from Elizabeth like heat from a fire and began to grow worried. The suspense was killing him. He wished she would just tell him what was wrong so he could help her. Just before he was about to ask about it, Elizabeth spoke, "Gabriel, you've been good to me when almost no one else has. You accepted me and Will without ever asking about our past…my past."

Taking a deep breath of salty, ocean air, Elizabeth found the courage to continue. "I understand the way you feel about me and there's something you need to know that may change your mind-"

"No, Elizabeth." He interrupted, "Nothing you ever could have done or will do will change the fact that I love you. That's why I want you to accept my hand." Elizabeth groaned inwardly when he kneeled in the sand and said, "Elizabeth Turner, I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" With trembling fingers he fished the ring he had selected from his pocket and offered it to her.

Elizabeth reached out to take the ring, but drew her hand back when she saw the wedding band that already adorned her hand. Will didn't have much time for finding a ring so she wore a simple gold band that he had borrowed from Jack. Tears flowed from her eyes when she saw the pain in his. _Why is he making it so difficult? Why can't I just tell him? _Then she understood.

She loved him.

Not as much as she loved Will, but she still loved the man kneeling before her enough to break both of their hearts. "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I've been so horrible. I should have told you from the beginning that-"

"Elizabeth, you have been nothing but good to me. You have it all wrong. _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve _you_." He spoke as he rose to his feet and pulled her into his embrace, allowing her to sob into his shirt. He didn't know why she felt so unworthy, but he was determined to make her see that he didn't care about her past. He just wanted to be part of her futer.

This was turning out all wrong. Elizabeth had planned on telling him about Will before he proposed, and now that she had found the courage to speak out he interrupted her. In his arms she couldn't concentrate on the words she so desperately needed to say. All she could think about was the pain she had caused for herself and Gabriel. Gently, he rubbed her back and assured her over and over again that she was every bit deserving until she almost believed it herself.

Finally she managed to stop crying and back out of his arms. Trying to regain control of her emotions, she turned away from him. Gabriel's firm but gentle hand slowly turned her back so she was facing him again. "You don't understand, Elizabeth. I love you_ unconditionally_. I will always love you." Suddenly the look in his eyes changed and he began leaning forward. Knowing what he was thinking, Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of to stop him. She blurted, "I'm married!" And instantly regretted it.

Gabriel froze. Time stood still. _Did I hear her right? _"You're _married?_"

"Yes. My husband is away at sea and will return in almost three years. I'm so sorry, Gabriel." She began crying again. "I should have told you in the beginning, but I fell in love with you. I didn't want our time together to stop. It meant too much to me."

Anger blurred his vision. Or was that tears? All he could hear was Elizabeth's voice repeating over and over in his head. _I'm married… I'm married…I'm married…_ In his fury he shouted, "What kind of a husband leaves his wife and child for ten years with no means of support?"

Coming to Will's defense, Elizabeth cried "It's not like that. He had no choice in the matter and he didn't know I was with child. And he did leave me with as much money as he could at the time." Gabriel said nothing, but she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes as he paced before her like a caged lion. More softly she said, "I told you I was not worthy, wretched, and horrible. I toyed with your emotions and likewise toyed with mine. Now I've broken both 

our hearts all because of my own selfishness. I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't ask for it. I will understand if you never speak to me again and I'm so very sorry for what I've done."

She was about to turn away and walk back to the cottage, when his soft and gentle voice stopped her. "Elizabeth, I wish that I could offer you my forgiveness, but I can't." Elizabeth winced. The words had hurt more than a blow and yet she stayed to hear him out. _After all I don't deserve any less_. He continued, "I told you that I love you unconditionally and it's true. I will never stop loving you until the day I die. However I must leave this place. I couldn't bear being so close to you and little Will without never having a chance." He reached out his hand and for a moment Elizabeth expected him to strike her. Instead he softly brushed her cheek and then turned on his heel and walked back to town without so much as a glance back.

Realization that she would probably never see him again hit her and she sank into the sand in tears. Curled into a ball she sobbed and never bothered to move even when waves began washing over her. She didn't care that she was soaked. In fact, the waves felt somewhat comforting. Then when the sun set she began her walk home.

--

Gabriel had stopped by a cliff overlooking the sea on his way home. Now he stood at the edge staring out at the waves and the sun disappearing beyond the horizon. He willingly allowed hot tears to pour down his cheeks. In his clenched hand was the ring he had offered Elizabeth. Then it had symbolized a happy futer full of love. Now it symbolized a life he desperately wanted, but couldn't have. His futer was bleak and lifeless. _I have nothing to look forward to. Nothing to live for. I could end it all just by taking one more step and falling to the sea. Then my pain and agony would be over. _However he pushed that voice from his head. Death did not hold the answer for him. He was determined to press on and knew eventually he would find something to live for.

Slowly he unclenched his hand and looked at the ring. He had chosen a gold band with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller blue diamonds on each side. It was beautiful yet cold and hard. _Just like Elizabeth_ he thought with a wry smile. Closing his eyes he brought the ring to his lips. Then he threw it as far from him as he could out into the deep blue waters of the sea.

* * *

**So sad! i really ended up liking Gabriel. **

**anyways there are no promises on my next chapter being on schedule. i'm pretty busy.**

**PLEASE please PLEASE reveiw! your support really encourages me to write.**


	11. Birthday

**Ha Ha! i have not died and i have not given up! you all thought i was done for good but NO! i won't delay you any longer so here it is. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

* * *

Almost a year had passed since Gabriel had left without a word. The town found a new school teacher to replace him and Elizabeth had busied herself with Will and work to keep thoughts of him out. Her love for him grew smaller and smaller and the pain healed in the time apart from him, but part of her would always love him. She never forgot the kindness he had shown and she regretted how she had led him on.

Mostly she regretted turning her back on her husband. What would she say to him when he came back? How would she explain? The guilt had been so great that she felt crushed by it with each passing day. Eventually she had pulled out the chest and poured out her heart to it. Through her tears, she told the long tail of her and Gabriel and when she had finished a warm ocean breeze had washed over her and she felt her burden had been lifted. Yet she still couldn't help the feelings of regret for her choices.

Will missed Gabriel tremendously. The new school teacher, Mrs. Marten, was not to his liking at all. Elizabeth suspected he missed Gabriel because he had become the father figure in Will's life. She knew it was wrong for her to have let her son think that. She continually promised Will that his father would return, but how could Will love a man he had never met. She had ruined both their lives with her foolishness so she tried to make it up in whatever way she could.

Today was Will's eighth birthday so Elizabeth had baked a beautiful cake, invited all his friends, and spent months embroidering a blanket with different pictures from the stories she had shared with him of her adventures. She included the medallion, the Black Pearl, the dead man's chest (which she had told him about but never shown him), a piece of eight, a sword, Jack's pistol, and a pirate flag. Will had never lost is fascination with pirates or the sea. She had even arranged a huge surprise for her unsuspecting son. Jack was going to come for the party and take the kids out on his ship.

Elizabeth was glad she had kept Jack's arrival a surprise because just the knowledge of his party had transformed Will into a ball of pure energy. He couldn't stay still for more than two minutes. One moment he would be jumping on his bed, then he would run around swinging his sword at imaginary foes, and suddenly he would be running in circles in the yard. Elizabeth was glad to see him so happy and was almost as excited herself. She couldn't wait to give him his gift and see the look on his face when Jack showed up.

Soon guests started arriving. Will never made more than four or five friends because most mothers wouldn't allow their children playing with the son of the rumored, runaway prostitute, but the few friends he did have were true friends. The first to show up were Michael Barton and Charlotte Potter. Immediately Will was shaking the wrapped packages that his friends had offered and Elizabeth was forced to confiscate them and hide them with her gift. Next arrived Caleb Brown with a rather large package decorated in beautiful decorated paper and ribbons. This was enough to cause Will to start jumping up and down pleading to know what was inside. Finally Will's best friend, Thomas, came with his sister Isabella. They only had one small gift wrapped in brown paper, but Will could have cared less. He was too excited to see his best friends.

Thomas and Isabella's mother, Jane, stayed to help with the party. First the children played games outside until they were so famished they each ate half of a meat pie. While they ate, Elizabeth stepped outside to see if Jack had arrived. Sure enough, the Black Pearl was floating offshore and Jack was just walking up the path to her cottage. She walked down the path and greeted him with a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Jack. Will will be so excited."

"Think nothing of it. The ship's all ready to go, all we're missing is the lot of bilge rats. Where are they?" Jack answered.

"They're inside. Could you stay outside until they finish with the gifts? Then I'll take them outside and we'll be off."

"Of course. I only just arrive and I'm already booted outside with nothing to show for my charitable offer." He sarcastically said.

"It shouldn't take long." Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she walked back to the cottage. During that time the children had already finished lunch with plenty of room left for desert. So the cake was served and devoured in no time. With full bellies, the children plopped down in a circle and began a chant for the birthday gifts. So without further a due, Elizabeth piled the presents right in front of Will and then took a seat by Jane on the sofa. She was almost glad none of the children had taken the time to write a card because Will would have forgotten to read it in his haste to open each gift.

Mesmerized by the size, he first opened the huge package from Caleb to find a large stuffed whale and a bag of hard candy. Before he even looked at another gift, he popped one of the candies into his mouth and offered one to each of his friends. Then he unwrapped a pair of pirate boots from Charlotte, whose father was the shoemaker, and book about Blackbeard from Michael. He then picked up the gift from Thomas and Isabella and gingerly removed the brown paper. He beamed at his two dearest friends and thanked them generously when he saw the little bottle with The Flying Dutchman inside. It was beautifully carved and very intricate.

All that was left was her gift and Elizabeth was so excited for him to see it. When he untied the string that held the blanket together, the fabric tumbled out into his lap and the look on his face made her want to cry. Carefully, he laid the blanket out so he could see the whole thing. With his small fingers, he traced each picture with a look of pure awe and amazement in eyes. Finally he looked up at her and broke the silence by asking,

"You made this?"

"Yes." She answered.

Throwing himself into her arms he whispered for her ears alone, "Thank you. It's the best gift I've ever had. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you more." She murmured.

Then she said, "I have another surprise for all of you. Come on. It's waiting outside."

With that, all the children were on their feet and scampering for the door. Elizabeth made it outside just in time to see Jack swinging Will around in a hug. When Will was on his feet again, Jack announced for all the children, "Alright, scalawags, who's ready for some sailing?" His question was answered with a torrent of shouts and giggles from the eager kids.

The sailing trip was great. Jack had assured her that the entire crew was trustworthy, and so she felt free to enjoy the sound of the waves and the warm, salty breeze. The children loved hoisting the sails, heaving at different ropes, and scampering around deck. Jack also gave each one a chance to steer the ship which they all loved. Luckily, only one child was seasick. Michael complained that his stomach did not feel good and then he lost his lunch over the side of the ship. Fortunately, soon after that he claimed that he felt much better and went back to join the other youngsters. When she had a moment alone with Jack she tried to offer him some money for his trouble.

Thrusting the coins back into her hand he firmly said, "No, I'm not doin' this for money."

"But you took the time to sail all the way out here. That must have been an inconvenience at the least." She retorted.

"Well, yes, it was. I was attacked by a ship owned by the East India Trading Company on the way. Lost a good amount of ammunition."

"There, you see. So the least I can do is pay you what I can afford." She stated while trying to place the money back in his hand.

"But you see, it was worth it. Because not only did I get to blow one of Lord Becket's ships to smithereens, I get to spend the day with Will." He said as he denied the coins again. Then after a pause he added, "I think it's good for the crew as well. Just look at the exercise they're getting chasing all these rascals."

With a sigh she glared at him until he shrugged with a triumphant look on his face and walked back to steer the ship. Grudgingly, she pocketed her money. She hated feeling so poor that even a pirate wouldn't accept her money.

The rest of the day was smooth and very enjoyable. The children said their goodbyes and thankyous to Jack before he sailed away in the Black Pearl. Everyone was sad when mothers came to pick up the children. Will thanked everyone again for the gifts and each child left with adventurous stories to tell their parents. Elizabeth worried at what Michael's parents would think of his seasick story, but decided that it would be alright. She had asked each parent's permission to take them sailing beforehand. The last thing she needed was one more thing to ruin her already poor reputation.

Once everyone was gone and the house was back in order, she settled down on the sofa to relax when Will walked into the room clutching the blanket she made for him. Smiling she patted the place beside her and he ran and jumped next to her on the couch and cuddled into her side. Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I sure did. Thank you for the blanket, Mommy. It's real nice."

"_Really_ nice" she corrected him, "I can't believe you're _eight_ years old and still can't talk right!" she teased ruffling his hair. Will swatted her hands away and Elizabeth started tickling. before long, Will had her hands pinned and she was defeated. looking down at his strong hands she almost whispered, "You've grown up so much." A sudden wave of sorrow washed over her and she realized that her little Will was not so little anymore. William had missed eight years of his son's life.

As if he could read her mind, Will said, "Eight isn't so old. And besides, I'll never be so grown up that I won't need you."

Wiping away tears, she held her son in her arms and kissed the top of his head. No words could ever explain her love for this little person. Seeing her tears, Will said, "I know what will make you happy. Did you know Dad will be coming back in just a little over a year?"

"More like nine months over a year."

"Do you miss him?" he asked.

After a pause Elizabeth answered, "More than you know."

* * *

**please review. it keeps my hopes up. and once again i appologize for the extreme lateness of this.**


	12. Homecoming

**It's been a long time, but it's finally here! the last chapter! i've probably lost all my "fans" because they never thought i would finish this, but i promised. and so here it is. **

**And as before, I do not own Will or Elizabeth or anything else having to do with POTC**

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her small window. Opening her eyes, she rolled over and yawned. Then abruptly she sat up.

_Today is the day…he's coming today… my Will._

And with that she was out of bed, no longer drowsy, but wide awake. She felt restless and wished she hadn't cleaned the _whole_ house yesterday. She had the need to do something, but all the work that needed to be done was already accomplished. After pacing the kitchen for five minutes, she remembered. _The cake! I was going to make a cake. But wait. that won't take too long. I should save that for later. I'll make a big breakfast for little Will. _

Little Will, who was not so little anymore, awoke to the smell of bacon. His favorite. Now that he was almost ten he was allowed to sit in the second to last row at the school house with all the other big kids. And normally this was just one more reason for him to love going to school, but today was different. Today was special.

He walked out into the kitchen to see his mother placing a stack of flap jacks on his plate next to the bacon and eggs. He smiled and, completely ignoring the breakfast, gave his mom a huge hug.

"Mom, guess what? Today is the day that Dad comes home!"

Trying very hard not to roll her eyes she answered, "I know. Now you'd better eat your breakfast if you're going to make it to school on time."

"Aww, Mom! Do I hafta go? Dad is coming today and I don't want to miss him!"

"Is this _my_ son? The boy who can't wait to get to school every morning?" Smiling down at him she added, "Besides, you won't miss him. Remember what I told you? He'll be here-"

"-Right when the sun sets, I know." He looked down at his feet and then said, "But I know I won't be able to concentrate. I'm too excited. I want to stay here with you and wait until he comes."

For a moment, Elizabeth almost gave in, but then firmly stated, "You are going to school young man. With both of us here anxiously waiting I think one of us would go crazy!"

"Oh, alright." he whispered.

"You're breakfast is getting cold. Why don't you eat up. I made something special."

"Yeah, I smelled the bacon when I woke up. Thanks mom!" And with that he tackled the large breakfast and headed out the door to walk to school leaving Elizabeth to pass the time alone. At first, she had no idea what to do. She usually always had some work to do, but she had worked extra hard for the past few days to finish everything for today.

_Stupid. Now I'll go nuts. How can I wait? I've waited 3,649 days. Surely I can wait just one more._ Eventually she pulled out her latest needlework project just so she could have something to do with her hands. But after a couple hours of that her eyes grew tired and she decided to start baking the cake. As it baked in her small oven, she made chocolate icing and then resumed pacing in the kitchen.

Elizabeth had never been so impatient for something in her life. She had never imagined that this last day would be so difficult. each minute seemed like an hour and each hour seemed like a day. Time was traveling at the pace of a snail when even the pace of a horse would be too slow.

Finally the cake was done and she set it on the windowsill to cool before she spread the rich icing over it. After she had completed that, she was once again left with nothing to do and far more time to kill then she would have liked. So she went to visit her only friend on this small island, Jane. When she reached the door she knocked three times and waited. When the door opened, a flour covered Jane stood smiling to welcome her.

"I'm sorry for my appearance. I would give you a hug, but I'd ruin your dress."

Laughing Elizabeth pulled her into her arms and said, "A hug right now is worth far more than this dress. Besides, it's only flour. It'll wash out easily enough. What are you baking?"

"Bread enough to last us for the next week. I hate baking bread and I don't like using money on something I could make myself, so I like to make it all in one sitting."

"I could help if you have an extra apron." offered, Elizabeth. At this point baking bread and talking with her friend sounded like heaven compared to sitting around the house all day.

"Oh, heaven bless you! That would be wonderful. I'd like to finish before Thomas and Isabella come home from school."

And with that the two concentrated on kneading and rolling the dough and watching to be sure no loaf was burned. With two working they finished at around one o'clock with one hour to spare before their children would come home. They talked for awhile, and the company meant so much to Elizabeth. Before too long the subject of Will's return was brought up.

"So today's the big day huh? I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth." she said as she held her hand. "I know all your waiting will be worthwhile."

"I must admit that there is a part of me that is worried. It's been so long. I know that I still love him with all my heart, but many things can change in ten years. How do I know that he still wants me?"

"Who wouldn't want you? If what you've told me is true, then he's been doing exhausting work with a shipload of men for ten years straight. I think there could be nothing he would want more then to come home to his wife." When Elizabeth said nothing she continued, "You have been living here with many eligible men and you still love him as much as you ever did. Now, I must admit I was worried about you and Gabriel there for awhile, but your love for Will is true. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. I _know_ that he still loves you."

"How did I ever get a good friend like you? I don't deserve it."

With a chuckle, Jane said, "Nonsense! Everyone deserves a good friend."

Looking at the time Elizabeth started out of her chair. "Oh, my! I'd better go if I'm going to be home before Will gets back from school." She removed the borrowed apron and hung it on the chair she had been sitting on and placed her hat on her flour covered head. Laughing she said, "And I must take a bath as well. I don't want my husband coming home to see me like this!"

Jane laughed and added, "I'm sure he won't care what you look like."

Elizabeth gave her a teary smile and a warm hug. "I could never thank you enough for your friendship. It means more to me than you could ever know."

And with that she left and arrived back at their cottage just before Will returned from school. When Elizabeth asked him what he had learned that day, for the first time in his life, he said "nothing". He was brimming with excitement and could hardly stay in one place for two minutes together. His energy rubbed off on his mother and the two of them ran about the house making sure everything was in its proper place. Elizabeth took a quick, but refreshing bath and did her hair. She even used some of the makeup she had saved for this day.

By the time the sun was just above the horizon, Elizabeth and Will had rechecked the house three times for dirt or disorder. Of course everything was perfect, but she still had a feeling that something was missing.

"Of course something is missing!" Will had said. "We're missing a dad!"

Elizabeth had just laughed and shook her head. Now they were standing at the cliff that overlooked the ocean hand in hand. Elizabeth looked down at Will and smiled. He had insisted on wearing his pirate hat even though it was quite beat up. Will looked up at her with a smile and squeezed her hand.

As they waited in companionable silence for the sun to disappear, Elizabeth felt as if she were holding her breath. As if she had been holding her breath for ten years and now that the end of her waiting was so near, it seemed almost unbearable.

Finally the sun was almost out of sight. They could see it slowly sinking beyond the horizon until it was gone. And in that moment there was a fear that welled up inside of them both. _What if the green flash doesn't happen?_ But their worries were soon gone when a sudden, quick flash of pale green light illuminated the sky for a brief moment. And then it was there, the _Flying Dutchman._ Elizabeth could feel the ten years of waiting, of holding her breath, dissipate. Her waiting was done. Her husband was here.

Her excitement bubbled up inside her until she could no longer contain herself. She began laughing and running down the hill that led to the beach. Will, who was still holding her hand, struggled to keep up until he let go and ran after her. He knew the way well and would come in his own time.

By the time she had reached the beach, Will's rowboat was just pulling onto the sand. For a moment they both stopped and just looked at each other, taking in each other's faces. He looked just the same as when he left. His hair tied behind a bandanna, his pure smile, and his soul-piercing brown eyes. She had dreamed of those eyes countless nights, but this time they were real.

Then Elizabeth ran through the waves and into her husband's arms where she clung to him as if it were her only hope for life.

"I missed you so much, Will." she sobbed into his chest.

"I'll never leave you again. I swear it, Elizabeth. You will never be alone again." He promised as he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

And then they were kissing and Elizabeth was lost in her joy. Her life was complete once more. Suddenly she remembered Gabriel and all the guilt came back doubled. She pulled away and said, "Will, there's something I have to tell you."

As he brushed away her tears he said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Looking down she forced herself to say, "I haven't been completely faithful to you. I am so sorry. I don't deserve you." As she admitted how she allowed herself to fall in love with Gabriel, her tears returned and Will just stood there listening without making a sound.

Once she had finished, he gave a sad smile and simply said, "I forgive you."

Completely shocked at his response, Elizabeth could only stare.

"I already knew." he said.

"B-but how?"

"Everything you told that chest… I just knew."

Still confused, she said, "I don't understand"

"All those times… you were talking to my heart. And so I could hear you."

Completely stunned by this revelation, Elizabeth covered her open mouth with both her hands and stood like that until Will broke the silence.

"So. I'd like to meet Will. Where's my son?"

Elizabeth suddenly realized that she had no idea where their son was. She turned back see little Will standing on the path that led to the beach looking at them. She smiled and waved, taking her husband by the hand to meet his son for the first time. When they reached each other, little Will stopped three feet from his father and looked down at his shoes in a shy spell. _This is the first time he's ever met his father. How difficult and wonderful it must be for him._

Still holding Will's hand, she said, "Will, this is your father."

Looking up into her husband's eyes she saw tears. He slowly released her hand and sat on his knees in the sand before his son. Their son looked into Will's eyes and then took one small step forward. That is all it took to break the tension. Will wrapped his arms around his son, cradling his head against his chest.

Elizabeth stood back and let the two have their moment. Little Will had his arms around his father's neck and she could see tears running down her husband's face. And, of course, she was crying as well. She couldn't remember a time she was happier. They were a family now. The two people she loved most in this world had found each other. Then Will stepped back and really looked at his father.

After smiling at Elizabeth, Will looked back at his son and said, "I know that we don't know each other very well, but I love you. I love you so much, son."

"I missed you, Father. I really did."

Will ruffled his son's hair and stood, taking Elizabeth's had again. Little Will, not quite knowing what he should do, asked, "Could we eat dinner together? I'm hungry."

Will and Elizabeth laughed and suddenly she realized that, in her anticipation, she had completely forgotten about preparing dinner.

"I'm so sorry. I have nothing ready. I could make something, but It would take almost an hour to make."

"Is there a restaurant here?" Will asked.

"There sure is! But we've never eaten there before. Mom says it's too expensive."

With a gleam in his eye, Will said, "Wait here while I get something out of my boat."

He returned carrying a large sack which he dropped in the sand. "Why don't you open it, Will?"

Will untied the top with his small fingers and looked inside with wonder on his face. "Momma, it's treasure! Pirate treasure!" then looking up at his father he asked, "Is it real? Can we keep it?"

"Of course we can keep it. Every gold piece is ours."

Whooping for joy, Will dug his hands in the sack and pulled out some gold. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of walking through town with her husband, for all to see, to eat at the fancy restaurant. She could just see the guilty faces of all those who had doubted her word. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Will kissed his wife and whispered for her ears alone, "You have raised the most amazing son. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**And this concludes my Drabble series. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you thought. I'm still willing to make changes or corrections if needed. I realize the end gets confusing because of the two Wills. I'm sorry about that. And while you're commenting let me know what you thought of the whole idea of Will being able to hear what Elizabeth said to the chest. **


End file.
